


Do You

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Trust Qui-Gon to amp it up, even on this day.





	Do You

"Do you, Qui-Gon…"

The words were a blur and Obi-Wan couldn't have told who was where through the ceremony. He just kept staring at his beloved partner, now becoming his husband at long last after so many legal battles.

As they kissed, the final part of the ceremony, but before they turned to present themselves as husband and husband, Qui-Gon leaned in and whispered in Obi-Wan's ear.

"If you're this amazed by the wedding, wait until the honeymoon when I lay you in our marriage bed."

Obi-Wan's cheeks flamed brightly, and his trousers were too tight, but he couldn't wait.


End file.
